Finka (Lera) x Twitch (Emmanuelle) (R6S Lemon)
by I can't believe I've done this
Summary: This is a really, really self-indulgent 'piece' and probably not for the faint of heart. It's futanari to nobodies surprise but also a bit more kinky.. nothing I need to write a disclaimer for - but be warned. Will there be a second chaper? Not sure. Is this any good? Not sure. Is this my best story yet? Maybe, it's the longest one at 2,891 words. Edit: Fixed spelling mistakes.


Finka huffed and peeled her sticky, sweaty biohazard suit from her abs - her abs were nothing short of what they should have been, as a Rainbow operator she couldn't neglect her physique lest she wanted to die out in the field. Today was just a free-day for the Russian woman and she had decided today was as good a day as any other to run a few miles around the complex that her as well as all of the operators were based in.

She was unbearably hot, having just completed her mile lap. 'Miles' were stupid to her - why did Americans still use this barbaric system of measurement? She thought as her heavy breathing fogged her mask even more - she had to wear it when she ran to be in 'full gear'. Her abs glistened with sweat as they cooled in the open air, today was an overcast day, lucky for her.

Embarrassment took her as she realized just how silly she looked 'airing out' her abs. She glanced around quickly, scanning the track for any watchful eyes - then she saw her. It was that cute French girl, Emmanuelle working on her dumb little drone outside. Finka acknowledged her genius for sure but this sitting outside business was just.. dumb. She'd have a much simpler time just working at her desk, inside.

She didn't worry though, if Twitch was the only person outside then she might as well be alone, the Russian thought as she continued to bathe in the cool air of the outside. Looking down, she saw her skin run blue, veins of hers full of dormant nanomachines. Frustration ate at her, and for seemingly no reason as well. She was nearly fuming at absolutely nothing at all. Lera was not necessarily quick to anger either.. or at least not like Lion was.

"Urgh..!" Finka kicked at the track, sending dirt and dust into the air, she was just.. pissed! Frustrated! Pent up! It had been so long since she really dug into something - so long since she..

Then it hit her. A secret she had kept very, very well.. something only Doc (and maybe Tachanka) knew. The source of her frustration grew more apparent immediately, and she glanced back to the French woman immediately. Was it really her that had set her off like this..?

Lera was.. comfortable, or at least.. more comfortable then less with her own body. When her disease came for her the experimentation she had to do on her own body had to be thorough, she couldn't half-ass saving her own life through science - so no matter the cost or invasiveness of the experiment, she had done it to herself.

The one part of her body that she hadn't had to experiment on to develop a cure was also the least comfortable part of her body.. her penis. She was born without the 'right' genitals, it hadn't ever really bothered her - it was never relevant during her life, you weren't even allowed to talk about things of that nature in the military. The only people who ever knew were her parents, her doctors, her close friends, and the women she had indulged in.

Her dick was hard, painfully hard. It pressed a silhouette into her biohazard suit and made her stand awkwardly. She couldn't help but glance back at the French woman a few times to make sure that she wasn't looking, or something. It was obvious that she had neglected her needs, it had been weeks since she had last even touched herself, let alone indulged in another woman.

Vrrr...

Finka panicked, what was that..? She looked up first hoping to see something like a friendly helicoptor taking off, but she knew that wasn't the sound a helicopter would have made. That low, heavy noise, it was very distinctly Twitch's stupid little drone. She spun on her heels quickly, and raised her leg up like she was about to stomp the fucking thing.

It all happened in a second - there was what Lera thought was happening, what Emmanuelle thought was happening, and finally, what actually happened. Emmanuelle squealed, the idea that Finka would stomp such an expensive piece of her technology..! Finka had only meant to threaten the poor girl, and scare her peeping-tom of a drone away. In a panic though, and likely out of reflex - Emmanuelle triggered the taser.

"ах черт!" Finka shouted as the taser dug into her flesh, striking her just above her belly button - although she hadn't meant to, her foot reflexively slammed down in pain and she crushed the incredibly expensive drone, much to Emmanuelle's dismay.

As Lera shouted and cursed, hopping around the track like her ass had been set on fire, Twitch stomped towards her shouting ineligible French curses - if you knew her, you'd have sworn she had been possessed by Lion. The Spetsnaz woman didn't even notice the angry Frenchie as she pulled the thin taser needle from her skin.

Finka was coming to as Twitch approached her, surely the most mad Emmanuelle had ever been in the time Lera had known her.

"Lera.. agh! What the f-fuck!" Her English was poor when she was so livid but Finka had still gotten the message.

"Why would you tase me?!" Lera shouted back in the only language she knew they shared.

They were only a few feet apart now as Emmanuelle stomped to her fellow Rainbow operator angrily, then - the French girl stopped. Her face went expressionless as her hands made a 'breathing in' motion, her lungs filling as she tried to calm herself down.

Finka however, did not calm down, but as she closed the gap between them in a rage, her French friend did the strangest thing - Twitch grabbed her mask and roughly pulled it off the Russian's head, then grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed Finka, hard. Finka stood awkwardly, fists at her sides as she was taken into the long kiss.

Emmanuelle pulled away after a few long seconds, then wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Wh-what..?" Lera stood dumbfounded, anger quickly washing out of her eyes as lust filled them.

"..I'm so mad. I've never been this mad.. but I think.." She looked right into Finka's eyes, only an inch shorter than her Russian counterpart. "..I know it's my fault a-and.." Emmanuelle broke into tears, crumpling.

Finka caught her, holding her. Now she was racked with guilt, she couldn't stand to see the always-nice French woman cry.

"..are you, on your..?" Finka asked the only question she thought she logically could, it probably wasn't a great question to ask though.

"..no, not yet.. but I'm so emotional the week before a-and I.." She responded as Finka crouched to lift the just-an-inch-shorter girl bridal style.

There wasn't any more dialogue between them as Finka carried the girl to her room, Emmanuelle's arms had draped themselves around Lera's neck. She let her stand when they made it to the French girl's dorm, taking the key from her and leading her inside.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Lera asked her gently, the French woman was in casual clothes already, so Finka only helped her take off her shoes, then laid her in bed.

"..Lera.. will you stay with me..? I want to apologize.." Oh, it was like this..? Finka thought - her cock was still hard, maybe due to the nanomachines, and weirdly.. the shocking from the drone had excited her.

"Apologize..? Well.. I'm in full uniform so may-" She played dumb, before she was cut off.

"Shut up, please. We're both so- you know. Please just undress so I can forgive you." Finka kicked the door closed, obeying and peeling her suit from her skin.

"I thought you were going to apologize.." The Russian woman joked as she locked the door, standing only in her boring, solid white bra and boxers.

Twitch urged her closer with an all to familiar hand motion, she hadn't even attempted to avert her eyes from Lera's bulge. Finka scoffed as she crawled onto the bed with the French woman. She loomed over her, before helping her to undress. Now the two of them lay in only their underwear, the Spetsnaz woman hovering above her on all fours.

"Now what." Lera teased, her own tits leaked with arousal, she lactated - something specific only to her and her nanomachines.

"You're- ah.. pregnant..?" Twitch looked up at her with confusion, a similar stain had formed at the resting point of Finka's cockhead.

"No, but if I were male.. you'd be about to be~" All of the pent-up anger and lust culminated into a final horny sentence as Finka worked her boxers free from her leg, throwing it to wherever the fuck as she let her cock rest against Twitch's stomach.

"I-It's so big.. I saw it on my drone.." Emmanuelle spoke idly, as she laid ready to be rawed by the sweaty, muscled woman.

As she spoke, Finka pulled the French woman's black lace-panties off, acknowledging that they matched her bra. Finka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, pinching part of Emmanuelle's bra and panties together.

"..is this why you sat outside today..? Did that bastard tell you my secret?" Emmanuelle blushed a shade deeper, nodding.

"We're best friends him and I.. we tell each other everything." Twitch couldn't help but be entirely honest now, even if she didn't want to be- her soaking cunt would have betrayed her.

"Well, make sure you tell him exactly why you're walking funny tomorrow." And with that, Finka claimed her prize. Emmanuelle moaned aloud, probably a fake one. But Finka would illicit the real ones from her very shortly.

Her cock was nothing short of massive, her bulging cockhead was an odd blue color, the nanomachines definitely changed her physiology by quite a bit, for one; it made her 6.5-inch cock push a massive 9 inches, and for two, it made fitting just the tip in a struggle, Emmanuelle was no slut, but it didn't take long for pussy to find its way around the giant dick's tip.

Emmanuelle watched Lera's tits bounce, they were probably bigger than her own, and the veins shone a pretty bio-luminescent blue color. She couldn't help but bite her lip gently, as Finka's thick and full cock stretched her relatively normal tunnel to what felt like its limits.

Finka was feeling hot again, both as a person and literally as she undid her own bra - all her bras were boring as it was hard to find anything pretty in her size. She lactated pretty regularly, much to her dismay - but Emmanuelle found it pretty hot.

Lera's huffing and puffing was not all for naught though, as her cock had reached about half of its length in. Emmanuelle was quickly approaching her own boiling point, watching the French girl struggle to undo her own bra clasp was super cute to Finka, but she helped Twitch free her own tits anyway.

The dicking remained entirely non-verbal as Finka leaned in closer, her leaking cow-tits mashing up against the French woman's small, petite ones. Lera breathed hot air onto Emma's neck, sucking it hard. Emmanuelle cried out in fake dismay as Finka marked her neck, she didn't _want_ to have a mark to cover up, but she still thought it was hot.

The GIGN operator's mind was beginning to blank on her, as the massively thick cock hit about the 6.5 inch mark. This would be the bottoming out point for a 'normal' lover, but Finka was far from normal. Now she was really into in it, and Lera could tell not only by the gradual acceptance of the warm hole, but by Emmanuelle's legs crossing behind her back, pulling her in deeper.

Finka pulled herself from the girls tender neck, opting instead to kiss her long and hard as she fought to bottom-out in the not-so impossibly tight pussy - if anything, Lera was used to more of a struggle. Twitch gave her no such struggle though, her moans had turned very real and she wasn't just trying to please Lera anymore, she was really starting to fall in love with the physical parts of the Russian operator.

Finka finally bottomed out, breathing out sharply as her hips smacked flat against Twitch's own.

"Try not to get addicted~" Lera teased her for the final time, and she began to pull out - quickly transitioning into a weak, short thrust.

Emmanuelle chose to say nothing as Finka finally began her 'routine', it was all true, she had fucked with her on purpose (not that she had expected to lose a drone), wore the matching underwear on purpose - however, even before Doc had told her about Finka's secret - she had wanted to fuck her, and Twitch wasn't even gay.

Lera's pace increased, her muscular physique didn't give a fuck about Twitch's pitiful leg lock as her thrusts became gradually more brutal and rough, she pulled out further - then slammed in harder.

"No promises~" Emma had finally worked up the courage to reply - or maybe it was fear that motivated her, fear that she'd be unable to speak soon.

Twitch's moans kept pace with the thrusting, while Lera's own moans were stifled best the Russian woman could. Her dick was pulled out about halfway now, and slammed back in so roughly that Finka winced when her heavy balls clapped against her lovers ass.

The French girls eyes fluttered as her inner walls were stretched, her cunt was getting bashed so roughly it stung and yet, Emmanuelle really wouldn't rather be doing anything else. Finka's own moans were growing louder now, her eyes closed shut as she pummeled her new-found hole.

The two of them were burning up and drunk with feelings of many a kind as each approached their orgasm, there wasn't really and question as to who would cum first, just a question of whether or not Finka's would set off Emmanuelle's own.

Lera was so close.. now she suddenly felt the need to kiss the girl she'd been reaming for the last 3 or 4 minutes, but much to the dismay of both of them the kiss couldn't last as they panted, open mouths right next to each other, tongues slipping past each others. Twitch tightened up, sending Lera over the edge as the French woman dug into the sheets of the bed.

"Cumming..!" She figured she'd at least warn her, but nothing could prepare Emmanuelle for the sheer size of the load Finka would fill her pocket with.

With a groan, Lera erupted into the womb of her cock's sleeve. What felt like scalding hot jizz splattered the walls of Emmanuelle, forcing her mouth agape with please as she felt rope after rope of virile spunk drench her insides, it really felt like it had gone on for minutes, girlcum filled her - bulged her, even. It wouldn't be a baby-bump any time soon according to Finka, but honestly - the Russian wasn't really sure _if_ she could get a woman pregnant.

Weirdly, it wasn't even the action that had sent Emmanuelle into her own orgasm, it was the feeling of her partners leaky cow-tits that sent her head spinning as her walls grabbed the blue, pulsating cock that had just finished filling her.

Finka's mouth flew agape, her cock was the most sensitive it could have been post-orgasm, and with nanomachines involved.. she whimpered aloud, her tongue lolling free of her mouth.

Emmanuelle's back arched, letting out a screaming, whorish moan as her muscles tensed so hard she nearly hurt herself, she squirted as her head lurched forward to rest in the crook of Lera's neck, her orgasm glistening on the Russian operators abs.

The two lay intertwined, a writhing, moaning mess of a fuck for another minute (at the least) as they struggled to gain their bearings on the world around them again, Lera pulled out of her freshly 'pied lover almost immediately - much to the dismay of Emmanuelle.

Twitch couldn't frown though, as much as she had wanted Lera to 'lock it in' her, she couldn't help but smile up at her lover, Finka smiled back - a rare sight from the always-serious woman. The Russian operator sat up, panting hard, her veins glowing as her last rope of cum shot across Emmanuelle's belly. Her tits heaved as she breathed, they had dripped all the way down her upper body, streaking across her abs.

"..E-Emma.." Lera began, shaky and between breaths, it seemed like everything about the woman had some weird nanomachine related quirk to it.

"We should do this.. hah.. more often." Maybe Emmanuelle was a bit of a slut after all.


End file.
